


Gabriel Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SPN Imagine, SPN Imagines, Sex, Smut, spn headcanon, spn headcaons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Dating Gabriel

* * *

  * Lots of flirting.
  * Dirty jokes.
  * Telling you jokes.
  * Prank wars.
  * Complimenting you daily.
  * Foreplay.
  * Kinky sex.
  * Lots and lots of kissing.
  * Pranking the Winchesters together.
  * Him never leaving you alone.
  * Building pillow forts.
  * Movie marathons.
  * Protecting you.
  * Treating you like a princesss.
  * I love you’s.
  * Sex.
  * Romantic gestures.




	2. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Gabriel making you breakfast._
  * _Having kinky sex._
  * _Gabriel giving you multiple gifts._
  * _Taking you to a fancy restaurant._
  * _A lot of hand holding and kissing._




End file.
